Summer Air Forever Young
by Modest Outcast
Summary: Post TLO Percy and the gang are back at camp. Everything's great right?...Wrong. Remember that little prophecy Apollo said might not happen in their lifetime? He lied : not really but yeah. More quests, more deaths, more relationshps :D
1. Get Back

**Hello! I know, I know...I have not been on for a very long time, but I've been itching to try writing a fic after TLO. If i'm not on for around 4 weeks, it's because of school...like tomorrow how I'm going to dissect a frog for 5th period...one word EW.**

**So here is my fic, hope you enjoy...that makes two of us :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO series or anything that has been copyrighted or blah...if I use songs..they are not mine. Only things that are mine are most of the ideas ADDED on and...cookies...yeeeeaahh, cookies...hehe.**

* * *

_"Wouldn't be Camp Half-Blood if it was peaceful," I said._

"I guess you're right...Or maybe the prophecy won't happen for years."

"Could be a problem for another generation of demigods," I agreed. "Then we can kick back and enjoy."

She nodded, though she still seemed uneasy. I didn't blame her, but it was hard to feel too upset on a nice day, with her next to me, knowing that I wasn't really saying good-bye. We had lots of time.

"Race you to the road?" I said.

"You are so going to lose." She took of down Half-Blood Hill and I sprinted after her.

For once, I didn't look back._

* * *

_

Forever Young  
Chapter 1: Get Back

As my mother drove through the countryside of northern Long Island, I took the peaceful time to remember everything that had happened to me these past summers.

First summer: I didn't know what the heck was going on. I was accused of stealing Zeus' master Lightning bolt. Safely returned.

Second summer: I was still pretty much getting used to my life as a half-blood. Went on a trip to save Grover from Polyphemus' Island. Brought back Golden Fleece. Restored camp's borders and brought Thalia back to life.

Third summer (well actually, Winter if you may): Came with the Hunters of Artemis. Went on a quest to save Annabeth and Artemis. Was not voted to die (thank the gods). Danced with Annabeth.

Fourth summer: Went into the Labyrinth. Got a kiss for luck from Annabeth. Landed on Calypso's Island. Found Daedalus and Pan. Witnessed Kronos using Luke's body as a host. Made it back to camp in one piece. Fought in a battle.

Fifth summer: Blew up Princess Andromeda. Devised battle plan for final war. Ended up on Olympus. Luke and Kronos (not technically), died. Rewarded by the gods. Got together with Annabeth. Received new big prophecy from our new Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

So basically, the past few years have been frightening, overwhelming, exciting, and dramatic. _Great_ way to remember it.

We made it to the base of Half-Blood Hill. This was my stop. I grabbed my bag, and my iPod that had been left on the floor, and jumped out of the open car roof. I looked up at Thalia's Pine Tree and took a deep breath. _Home_. I missed this place. I missed the Big House, the dining pavilion, the cabins, the forest, the lake, Chiron, Grover, Mr. D even...Clarisse, Tyson, Rachel, Nico, and Annabeth.

Just the very thought of her brought a smile to my face. She always brought happiness to my very being. I missed her more than anyone...even though we talk like everyday and we live close by each other and we just hung-out like yesterday, but still.

I began my trek up the hill, while waving to my mother as she started to drive away. Peleus, the guard dragon of Thalia's Tree and the Gloden Fleece, wagged his tail as I passed by and gave him a little scratch behind his ear. I was now at the very top of the hill, overlooking all of Camp Half-Blood. It looked even bigger than before all the damage, which was pretty awesome to say the least.

As I walked down, I heard someone calling my name.

"Percy!"

I looked up and saw Nico racing forward to meet me. As soon as he said my name, I kind of knew things were going to get hectic. Not to brag but, when you helped save the Olympians from Kronos, news like that travels _very_quickly. The campers outside of the cabins, walking around and what not, looked up almost mechanically. There were old campers and a whole bunch of new campers. All the noises in ear shot practically faded away. It was about 2 minutes of silence, excluding Nico's panting next to me. Then you could really hear the click in their heads.

"PERCY!"

_Oh gods_. I really wanted to get to my cabin unnoticed. Might as well make a run for it now. I grabbed Nico by his black camp shirt and dragged him with me as I ran the way to my cabin. Most of the campers were already heading towards me, some jogging, a couple fast walking, others running. But before they could corner me, I sprinted into Cabin Three, Nico stumbling along, and shut the door.

* * *

**My headache kind of got worse, which is why I stopped writing...sorry! :] All for a good cause.  
You know that feeling you get when you write a story, and you want to keep writing, but you know that you should leave that for the next chapter?  
Yeah well, that was a feeling I had too.**

So, did you like it, hate it, love it, approve of it in some way, disapprove?

**Well I love reviews. I know people love good reviews but I LOVE hard critques and reviews...lets me know what I'm doing wrong, or not doing at all, or gives me a new perspective to look at the story and different methods and styles and emotions and thoughts and etc....Though don't let that stop you from a happy comment :D**

**Ex's and Oh's**

**Crazily_Rejected.**


	2. Something

**Hello again! I dissected the frog today :] it wasn't THAT gross but I still baby barfed...so on that not disgusting note...Next chapter!**

* * *

_Forever Young  
Chapter 2: Something_

Nico and I were panting loudly after our little run to my cabin. When I finally caught enough air, I looked around my cabin. The same old, same old. Nothing changed that much, the bunks were all neatly made, except for mine of course. I walked over to my bunk and lied down. Nico was staring at me with wide eyes. It was kind of creepy coming from the son of Hades and all.

He eventually spoke up, "So, Percy, how's life treated you?"

I smirked a little. "Great actually, no monster attacks the whole year. It was sort of boring though," I replied.

Nico nodded, but his forehead creased a little and his eyebrows raised just the slightest. I wonder what I said to cause that expression on his face. He coughed a little and then hummed Bones by The Killers. Nico only does that when something is up.

"Nico? Hey, is there something wrong, dude?" I questioned, getting a little jumpy. What if?-no! There is no way anything like that can happen again...

"Hey have you seen Annabeth yet?" Nico inquired, ignoring my question and failing to change the subject.

"Uh, not since I got here, no. Is she-," then the sound of a conch shell blew in the distance, signaling it was time for lunch in the dining pavilion. I got up from my bunk and straightened out my clothes. Nico watched me in amusement, chuckling a little.

"Trying to look nice for your girlfriend, Percy?" he chided.

I blushed a little. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. I wouldn't say anything else to Nico because for some reason I knew he would tease me about something else. I walked towards the door and grabbed Nico by his shirt again, giving a frustrated sigh, he followed me out of the cabin.

I could see all the cabins lining up for lunch. They were lined up in order of seniority. Nico and I just walked to the dining pavilion, not waiting to line up. He ran ahead of me, but I stayed behind, looking at the cabins and decor as I passed. I felt truly happy here, no war, no monsters. Just family.

By the time I got there, everyone was already seated. I guess I was walking really slow. There were a whole bunch of new tables for the minor-gods, some even had to have two cabins together. I looked over at the new Hades table, which happened to now be right next to mine. Nico was there by himself. I guess Hades hadn't been busy this year. I strode over to the Poseidon table and sat on the edge closest to Nico.

"We meet again," he said mockingly. I shook my head, laughing slightly. That's when I noticed that the entire pavilion had been silent the whole time. I blushed again, this is getting a little annoying and creepy. I looked down at my hands for about 2 minutes, and dared a glance at the Athena table.

I saw a lot more people there then last summer. I was still searching for her, wondering if she were here yet. That's when I felt a hand running through my hair. I turned around quickly and saw an angel smiling down at me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said softly. I smiled at my old nickname. We never refrained from calling each other by our cognomens. It just stuck with us ever since we were assigned our first quest. We can't let go of it now.

"Hey Wise Girl, what's up?" I asked coolly.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see you," she grinned brilliantly. Just as I was about to reply, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I forgot everything that was on my mind, Annabeth replaced all my thoughts. Kissing Annabeth was one of, no the best thing in the world.

Annabeth pulled away to breathe, I took a deep breath too. We were both smiling like crazy, until we heard someone cough. I looked at Nico and he seemed to be trying to hide a laugh. I didn't understand what was funny, not until I gazed around the dining hall. Everyone, and I mean everyone was staring at us. I didn't blush this time, but Annabeth sure did. She was almost tomato red, but she still looked gorgeous.

She sauntered to the Athena table where her siblings started talking and interrogating her. She kept her head down, but once every minute she would peek up at me.

I heard the sound of pounding on the marble floor. The campers raised their attention from me to the centaur who used to be my old Latin teacher, Chiron. Sitting next to him seemed to be Mr. D. He looked as bored as usual, his eyes still the bloodshot red color, his figure still pudgy and his nose red like Rudolph's.

"To the gods!" Chiron yelled as he raised his glass.

"To the gods!" we yelled as we raised our glasses.

The nymphs put our plates of food on our tables. I got up with Nico and went to the fire in the middle of the pavilion. I threw in my juiciest piece of beef, "Poseidon" I murmured. The burnt offering began to smell like a gentle sea water filled breeze. I walked back to my table and chowed down.

Once all the campers were done eating, Chiron stomped his hoof on the floor again, gaining our attention.

"Today we have a special announcement to make," he called out, "Today, a very brave and courageous hero, who was a big part in the 2nd Titan war, has graced us with his presence this summer, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon!"

There was a series of claps from everybody, and the campers who actually knew me started cheering and yelling out. Nico didn't look like he wanted to clap but he did anyway, which was sweet...um, in the guy friend sort of way...

After lunch, everyone went back to their activities. I stayed behind with Nico, Annabeth, and Chiron. Chiron patted me on the back.

"So how was your school year, Percy? Any monster attacks?" he asked. I proceeded to fill him in on my school year, how I had no monster attacks and how everything seemed quiet. Chiron glanced at Nico and confusion passed through his expression. What was with them today? I looked at Annabeth and she just shook her head, not understanding either.

"Chiron, is there something wrong?" Annabeth asked a little hushed. I was getting even more suspicious.

"What's going on?" I pressed.

Nico and Chiron continued to look at each other, then the both stared back at me and Annabeth. Their facials were emotionless and stern.

"Well..."

* * *

**Guess what! Okay...don't guess, sheesh!! Lol, I finished this chapter in under 2 hours! wooh!! :D**

**Now...has anyone seen Final Destination movies? I love them.**

**To help you a lil':**

**Last chapter was 'Get Back' because it was a song by Demi Lovato :]**

**This chapter was named 'Something' because it was the song from Escape the Fate (Awesome Band!!!!...if you like rock, with a hint of alternative and screamo...)**

**cognomens: avsynonym to nicknames**

**Check out Bones by The Killers also :D**

**Review, review, review! Criticism and Negative comments (if they are critiques) are welcome! But remember you can always leave a happy comment!**

**See ya, Ex's and Oh's**

**Crazely_Rejected**


End file.
